Mistaken With the Heart
by Hoshino.aQane
Summary: ¿Podemos de un error, ver florecer los sentimientos?.AU ¿S-sasuke-kun?-me di vuelta para mirarlo y efectivamente era él, pero ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué ahora era tan comunicativo y menos frio? ¿Por qué me tiene acorralada de esta forma?
1. Chapter 1

Hola hehe aquí traigo mi historia XD jsjsojso, esta ya avanzada, traeré capítulos diariamente, solo deseo que les guste… n///n

**Atto:**

_&_

_*Inner*_

* * *

**.-Prologo-.**

_Desde que tengo memoria, he pensado que las cosas ocurren a causa de nuestras propias decisiones. Nosotros decidimos el como seguir viviendo y los caminos que debemos seguir. Lo que muchos piensan es que si nos equivocamos una vez en la vida, erraremos por el resto de ella….yo, no lo creo…pienso que tal vez. un error se puede volcar la experiencia mas maravillosa de la vida… ___

_Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo dieciséis años, faltan algunos meses para cumplir un año mas de vida. Soy una chica…uhmm, según mis amigos; introvertida, y pienso que es así. No creo estar dotada por una "expresiva personalidad". Lo sé ser solitaria no siempre es bueno, pero si es algo necesario, al menos para mi. ___

_Desde que comencé mi ultimo año de secundaria en el establecimiento "Konoha Green School". Los fines de semana los paso junto a mi abuela Shiyo , la segunda madre que tengo… mientras que los demás días vivo con mis padres. Shizune y kakashi, aunque su relación no es muy buena, aun están juntos… ___

_Mi circulo de amigos no es de los mas grandes…pero los poquitos que me quieren se que me aceptan como soy, Una sabelotodo; según ino y kiba; mis mejores amigos… ___

_Siempre había querido mostrar una Sakura diferente, una que goce de la vida y que no viva solo por vivirla, decir mis sentimientos abiertamente y sobre todo, decirle a él lo que por años llevo guardado en mi corazón…_

**.-*Mistaken With the Heart*-.**

**.Errar con el Corazón.**

¿Reviews?

Matta ne! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí X3, el prologo estuvo corto hehe XD era la primera vez que escribía uno.

Este es el primer capitulo, bueno en realidad junte el 1 y 2 el dos para hacerlo mas largo ^^. Sakura tiene una personalidad "Hinatistica" XD pero luego de un gran suceso cambiara. ¡Ooc!. ¡AU!

Aclaracion: Naruto y Cia. No me pertenecen. Si fueran míos ¿Existiría Karin? XD ¡Seria Kanon Sasusaku Demonios!! ¬¬ XD

Inner: cierto cierto u.u

.Inner & aQane.

* * *

**.-Mistaken With the Heart-.**

(Errar con el Corazón)

**Chapter:** 1

El sudor se deslizaba sin pudor por su cuello, sus cabellos mojados se agitaban con cada movimiento. Seguía a aquel objeto como si fuera lo ultimo que lograría tocar en su vida. No lo dejaría ir, por ningún motivo.

Sus flexionadas piernas se movían al compas de un ritmo incomparable, el viento atrapaba su ropa contra su cuerpo, dejando ver lo formado de su…

*piiiiiiiii*

-¡Dios!-murmure tras sonrojarme fuertemente, el silbido de Anko-Sensei, me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación…

Eran las cinco de la tarde, hora del entrenamiento de futbol de la secundaria. A pesar de que es una practica cerrada, tengo mis plenos derechos y asientos reservados para entrar. Mi amiga Ino, tiene a su novio entrenando así que con mas razón entro yo…

-¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!!...¡hombre tienes compañeros! ¡¿que no ves?!-aquel hermoso chico de cabellos oscuros, era mi querido Sasuke, un chico con un carácter algo… "extraño", pero que sin duda enloquece a las chicas, y debo decir …que yo también soy una de ellas.

-¿en que estas pensando Sakura?-pregunto Ino mientras tomaba mis largas trenzas que caían por mis hombros-¡ya lo sé!...por tu sonrojo en "Sasuke-kun"-dijo lo ultimo con voz cantarina…

-¡c-como crees Ino!-dije evadiendo su mirada para no ser descubierta…

-a mi no me engañas…-dijo soltando mis trenzas para seguir mirando a los chicos-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

-¿eh?...¿que cosa?-dije volteando a mirarla mientras acomodaba mis anteojos redondos…

-pues, decirle a Sasuke que te gusta…¡Sakura, no entiendo como puedes quedarte callada por tantos años!-dijo haciendo que bajara mi mirada…

-porque soy realista, se muy bien que mis posibilidades con el son nulas…es cosa de compararte a tí conmigo- dije mirando mis manos sobre la falda escolar…

-no seas tonta…¡eres muy linda, y lo sabes!-dijo la rubia buscando mi mirada-solo que no sabes aprovechar tus atributos…

-¿¡Qué!?-voltee a mirarla con curiosidad, ¿De que atributos me estaba hablando?…¡Con suerte mi delantera se había desarrollado!

_¡Shandaro!_

-si, solo mira ese uniforme holgado, debes ajustarlo mas Sakura-dijo tironeando mi playera…

-¿para que?...para que todos aprecien mi delgadez y lo plana que estoy-dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, era imposible cambiar mi opinión…

-¿sabes algo?-como respuesta la mire-Sai me dijo que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas de cabello largo…  
Enrojecí …De alguna manera me sentía bien escuchar eso, es como si la vida me bendijera al no cortármelo cuando mi madre me lo pedía…

-luego del colegio nos iremos a mi casa…¡una nueva Sakura nos espera!-dijo antes de bajar los escalones y abrazar a su novio que había llegado a descansar a la banca…  
Me pregunto si algo podrá hacer con migo-¡soy una testaruda!-murmure resignada…

Mi mente se llenaba de pensamientos al ver a Ino, antes de su noviazgo era muy codiciada por los chicos, y como no iba a hacerlo, si es la chica mas linda del colegio. No la envidio, de ninguna forma, pero realmente me gustaría parecerme un poquito a ella…

-¡oye!-escuche que me llamaban-¿me pasas el balón?-¡Dios mío! …¡¡ Sasuke-kun!!

Trate de despertar de mi trance manteniendo la compostura y sobre todo la dignidad ¿en que momento había llegado la pelota junto a mi?

Tome el balón entre mis brazos y comencé a descender por los escalones, me sentí observada

_¿ como no? _

_Todos los chicos esperaban la pelota…_

Ya iba por el ultimo escalón cuando una maldita ráfaga de viento pasa por mis piernas elevando mi tableada falda por los cielos…

_¡¡lo único que me faltaba!!_

-wow…¡¡lindas braguitas!!-dijo Sasuke mirando con plenitud mi ropa intima-¡Mickey Mouse debe estar muy contento en ese lugar!-dijo sonriendo y luego todos los chicos comenzaron a silbarme y a gritarme piropos…

Mi cara hervía por lo roja que estaba, era lo mas vergonzoso que me había pasado en todos mis años…¿Por qué justo sasuke-kun debía ser el protagonista de mi penoso accidente?

-gracias…-dijo recibiendo el balón en sus manos, mientras me miraba con maldad.

-amm…si, ¡Ino debo irme ya!-grite tratando de escapar en el menos tiempo posible…

-¡hey Sakura!, ¿iras a mi casa?-grito a mis espaldas, no podría girar a mirarla, me encontraría con todas esas miradas molestosas nuevamente…

-¡no, debo estudiar!-grite comenzando a correr sin antes escuchar "gracias por el espectáculo, lindas piernas" y nuevamente comenzaron a gritar cosas pero esta vez mas vulgares. Hasta creí escuchar a Sasuke-kun decirme algunas de ellas…

Tome mi bolso y comencé a caminar con velocidad hasta mi casa, solo estas cosas le pasaban a las tontas y yo era una de ellas…

Mientras avanzaba de calle en calle los nervios iban desapareciendo, sin imaginarme lo mas critico del asunto, ¿Con que cara me presentaría al colegio mañana?

-ya estoy en casa…-dije dejando la llave en el mueble junto a la puerta principal-¿papá?...¿mamá?-nadie respondió, debía suponer que aun no llegaban del trabajo…

Prepare la cena e hice algunos deberes adelantados, eso de que debía estudiar era mentira, lo cierto era que no tenia ganas de probarme mil cremas para la cara, para luego modelar los diseños de Ino, y ver como moldeaba mi cabello a su antojo…

La noche llegaba oscura como siempre. Me di un baño y aliste mis materiales para mañana. Cuando me disponía a dormir sentí que mis padres llegaron. No pude saludarlos porque caí en el sueño profundamente…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eran las siete justas en el reloj, ¡La hora exacta para partir a la secundaria!. Tome mi uniforme y peine mi cabello como lo hacia siempre…trenzado a los lados y en las puntas una fina cinta de color rosa…

Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sin mis padres, por su trabajo y esas cosas. No era algo de otro mundo, además ya estoy crecidita para que estén a cada momento conmigo…

-pero…igual los extraño-pensé en voz alta al caminar por la vereda…

-¡¡Sakura!!-escuche un grito desde la pista de automóviles. Era Ino en el nuevo auto blanco nieve de Sai-¡¡sube…ven!!

Con torpeza y timidez aborde el carro, era muy elegante y sobre todo muy lujoso…

-¡ayer te espere Sakura!, ¿Por qué no fuiste?-me interrogo mientras volteaba a mirarme…

-debía hacer unas cosas-me excuse bajando la cabeza…

-hn, pero muy pronto vendrá otra ocasión ¿no me fallaras verdad?-dijo suplicando, achicando sus ojos celestes…

-esta bien…-dije con una sonrisa que ella correspondió de la misma manera…

El camino fue algo tranquilo, aunque la música romántica que Ino sintonizo en la radio, me hacia sentir incomoda con frecuencia…

-¡¡por que aun te amo!! ¡¡y sigo enamorado!! –cantaba Ino mirando a Sai haciendo que el sonriera…

Debía decir que hacían una hermosa pareja, se amaban mucho, eso se notaba. Me siento realmente feliz con solo verlos. Cuando el amor es correspondido, es lo mas mágico que puede haber…

-¡¡por que aun te amo!!...mentiría si diría que la vida sin ti sigue igual-canto susurrando justo al termino de la canción mientras nos estacionábamos en la secundaria…

-¡te amo Sai!-dijo Ino antes que su novio la besara con lentitud

_¡¡Demonios!! _¿y yo que asía ahí?_ ¡Estoy tocando el violín! …_

-ejem…nos vemos luego-dije aclarándome la garanta para que se despegaran pero fue imposible, me baje del carro y con un sonrojo en el rostro me dirigí al laboratorio de bilogía…

-¡¡Sakura!!-me llamo una de mis compañeras que siempre usaba dos coletas en forma de esfera-¡¡hagamos juntas el trabajo!!-asentí y tome mi lugar junto a Ten-ten. Estaba arreglando mis materiales, cuando lo veo…a él…a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡deja idiota!-le decía a su amigo Naruto, mientras lo separaba de su mochila. Sasuke es un chico lindo, perfecto por decir el menor sinónimo de la palabra, solo que es algo molestoso y muchas veces serio, por lo mismo no deja de ser un chico interesante. Es algo difícil acercarse a el, ya que con frecuencia lo rodean las chicas y sus amigos…

-¡teme se que tu lo tienes!-grito el rubio con el cual discutía-¡¡dame mi ramen instantáneo!!-chillo casi rogando, mientras los veía, una sonrisa se dibujo sola en mi rostro, a pesar de llevarse como el perro con el gato eran muy amigos y siempre estaban juntos…

-ejem…¡caballeros!-irrumpió una voz masculina-¿no creen que ya están algo creciditos?-era Azuma-Sensei nuestro profesor de ciencias, algo adicto al cigarrillo pero excelente profesor…

-Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke-kun con altanería mientras se retiraba a su asiento junto a Naruto…

-amm…¡buenos días jóvenes!-dijo el maestro mientras depositaba su útiles en su mesón…

-¡buenos…-fue la única palabra coherente que logre oír del saludo, el Sensei achico uno de sus ojos y siguió con la clase sin prestar atención a las risas y todo el ruido que hacían mis compañeros…

-¡debemos empezar el ensayo de los temas que antes les había dado a elegir!-levanto la voz y todos los chicos se asquearon de lo que decía-¡¡hay cambio de planes!!-dijo sonriendo a lo que todos callaron…

-yo elegiré a sus parejas-dijo tomando el libro de clases…

-¿¿Qué??-grito Naruto desde su asiento-¡¡esto es injusto, si el teme no es conmigo sacare cero!!-solo me uní a la risa de los demás, aunque claro no tan escandalosa como las de la primera fila…

-¡sin discusiones, yo soy el profesor, por lo tanto yo elijo!

-esta bien…pero si saco cero no llame a mi padre, ¡¡me volverá a quitar el ramen por semanas!!-dijo a punto de llorar, lo que causo que nuevamente la clase riera.

-luego veremos Naruto….bien-dijo mientras su dedo índice viajaba por los nombres…

Me sentía nerviosa, y no tenia por que estarlo, confiaba en mis conocimientos, pero era mi pareja la que me hacia temblar…¿quien seria? ¡¡espero que me toque con Kiba!! ¿y si es Sasuke-kun?

-demonios…-murmure mientras me sonrojaba, no podía controlarme cuando el me miraba, parecía una niña cuando el pasaba junto a mi, mi vista se perdía en mis zapatos, para no encontrarme con sus oscuros ojos negros…

-¡¡Haruno Sakura!!-me llamo el sensei asiendo que me sobresaltara-tu pareja será….  
¡¡que no sea Sasuke!! ¡¡que no sea él!!

-Karin…- las mejillas se me enfriaron, no tenia nada contra aquella chica, pero sus incontables chistes y molestos comentarios que decía sobre mi, me hacían pensar que no era de su agrado…

-¡ausente profesor!-dijo Rima, la mejor amiga de la recién mencionada-¡esta enferma!

-¿enferma?-pregunto el sensei-si usted lo dice…a ver-dijo volviendo su mirada a la lista-entonces la pareja de Haruno-san será…  
Nuevamente estaba temblando…me sentía nerviosa, y mas si todo el curso me miraba …

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-finalizo cerrando el libro…

_¿¡QUE!?_

Debía aclarar que muchas veces tenia complejos para oír, no es que sea sorda, pero en estas situaciones es preferible serlo ¡justo ahora!….¡¿ayuda?!

¡¡Demonios, estoy perdida!!

-Muy bien jóvenes, seria bueno que comenzaran desde ahora, el plazo es corto así que …¡manos a la obra!-dijo Azuma-sensei mientras todos mis compañeros se cambiaban de asiento con sus respectivas parejas…

-¡oye Naruto!..¿Quien es Haruno?-oí susurrar a Sasuke-kun…¿acaso los dioses del amor se las habían tomado con migo?...ni siquiera sabe quien soy, si no le toca el trabajo conmigo, nunca se enteraría de mi existencia…

_¡¡moo!!_

-¡oye!...¡eres Asuka Haruno?!-me saco de mis pensamientos al hablarme-¡oye!…¿Qué te pasa?, eres Asuka ¿o no?-pregunto nuevamente debido a que no había hablado, su mirada llena de frialdad hizo que bajara mi cabeza…

-no soy Asuka…me llamo Sakura-saque la voz sin despegar mis ojos de mis manos. Sentí frustración, me sentí tremendamente mal, el confundir mi nombre con otro, no era una buena señal, era algo demasiado malo si consideráramos mis circunstancias…

-hmp, no hay mucha diferencia-dijo pasando junto a mi para sentarse en el lugar antes ocupado por ten-ten-de todos modos me gusta mas Asuka…

Le envié una mirada rauda para luego introducirme en el libro de ciencias. Ahora ya no sentía frustración, si no que me sentía triste…mis ilusiones se marchitaban, al fin entendía lo ilusa que había sido todo este tiempo al pensar que entre nosotros podría pasar algo. No le agrado, y al parecer no le interesa cambiar de parecer…

La sensibilidad se apodero de mis ojos, hacia los esfuerzos posibles por no derramar las lagrimas que pedían ser liberadas, no quería llorar…aunque por dentro el corazón se me estaba partiendo en pedazos…

-¡¡eso es Sakura!!-me exalte al oír a Ino quien me gritaba-¡¡suerte amiga!!-dijo asiendo que sonrojara y de paso Sasuke analizara con detenimiento la situación…

-Hmp- sonrió mientras me mirada de una forma bastante singular-esto…me gusta-susurro pero logre oírlo ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Por qué miro de esa forma? ¿acaso se dio cuenta que….

-¡¡valla tema!!...¿Que te parece si tu haces el aparato reproductor masculino y yo el femenino?-pregunto el pelinegro a mi lado haciendo que abandonara mis ideas…

-¡oh!...si así lo quieres-respondí secando mis ojos con rapidez para que no viera mis lagrimas…

-¿estas llorando?-dijo sasuke acercándose a mi, provocando ante todo un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas…

-¿eh?...no, como crees-dije limpiando mi rostro-una basurita entro a mi ojo-mentí nerviosa ante su inquebrantable mirada…

-¡si tu lo dices!-dijo restándole importancia al asunto-entonces investigaras el aparato reproductor masculino

-¿Qué? ¿yo porque?-pregunte sonrojada al máximo por su propuesta…

-eres bien tontita, te lo dije hace instantes y aceptaste-dijo asiendo que me asombrara con lo de "tontita". Además…¿en que momento me lo propuso? ¿no lo hizo nunca verdad?

-bien…entonces esta hecho, tu harás el masculino y yo el femenino-dijo sonriendo ante sus dichos-¡este trabajo se ha vuelto interesante!-dijo estirándose en su silla mientras sonreía…

-"¡¡que pervertido eres Sasuke-kun!!"-pensé al mirarlo, y yo que lo hallaba un chico mas serio de lo normal…

Así como entramos a clases de biología, paso toda la mañana, no terminamos el proyecto, pero por lo tranquilo que se veía Sasuke-kun, entendí que no había urgencia…

Cerca de la una y media de la tarde el timbre de la secundaria dio aviso que debíamos salir. Como siempre evitaba salir con el montón de chicos, para evitar empujones y ese tipo de cosas…

-¡¡rayos!!-murmure al sentir el golpe de un libro caído desde mi casillero-¡¿Dónde se supone que deba guardar todo esto?!-me pregunte a mi misma al ver que no daba mas de informes y libros-"me los llevare a casa"-pensé mientras retiraba algunos que ya no eran de utilidad…

En los pasillos pocos alumnos quedaban, los de las horas extras y talleres, sentía sus murmullos muy lejos de mi, al igual que sus risas y gritos…

-¡Hola… Asuka!-escuche aquella voz varonil e hipnotízate, seguido de un brazo que me encercaba entre su cuerpo y mi casillero-¿lees mucho no?

-¿S-sasuke-kun?-me di vuelta para mirarlo y efectivamente era él, pero ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué ahora era tan comunicativo y menos frio? ¿Por qué me tiene acorralada de esta forma?...

-¿Quién mas?-pregunto divertido al ver mi expresión-debemos terminar el proyecto…¿nos juntamos hoy?

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida, estaba alucinando o esto era una ¿cita?

-no te hagas ilusiones rosadita, no es una cita, debemos terminar el trabajo-sonroje con rapidez ante aquel sobrenombre, era algo _¿pervertido?_, pero al mismo tiempo muy tierno…

-etto…si-respondí sin despegarme ni un segundo de sus orbes negros…

-hmp, te espero a las cinco en la heladería, ya sabes…no tengo idea donde vives ni mucho menos sabes donde vivo yo-dijo separándose de mi-¡espero que seas puntual pelirosa!-diciendo lo ultimo con un toque tan galán, que solo a él le quedaba…

Me dedique a mirar por instantes el lugar donde había desaparecido, a pesar de sus extraños estados de ánimos, me gustaba, aunque igual tenia algo de temor, era bastante raro e impulsivo…a veces..

Algo pensativa y sonrojada, decidí tomar un taxi para de esa forma llegar en el menor tiempo posible a mi casa, para las salidas no me arreglo mucho pero…

_¿soy mujer no?_

-¡buenas tardes!-respondí al saludo del chofer al abordar su automóvil, pague mi pasaje y solo me dedique a esperar que llegara a mi paradero…

Un semáforo en rojo se impuso ante nuestro camino, pero aquello no me impresiono, si no que junto a nosotros estaba parado un gran auto negro del año que al bajar el vidrio cristalino solo me pude encontrar con una cara especialmente conocida-"sasuke-kun"-pensé al mirar la sonrisa con la cual me miraba…

Con timidez le devolví la sonrisa algo distorsionada, cosa que noto con facilidad. A pesar de la cercanía, ya que se las había arreglado para quedar justo en mi ventanilla, no me dijo nada, sino que al dar la luz verde me guiño uno de sus ojos y arranco el auto…

-¡¡¿me guiño el ojo a mi?!!-pregunte en voz alta asiendo que el chofer me mirara atreves de su espejo algo extrañado

-¿esta bien?-me pregunto mientras doblábamos una calle…

-¿eh? si, si,… estoy perfecta-dije sonriendo ampliamente. Sentía que no cavia mas de felicidad, eran demasiadas emociones juntas para un día, y eso que aun no terminaba…

Al llegar a casa almorcé y me dedique a limpiar un poco. La diaria ausencia de mi madre se notaba fuertemente. Luego de unas horas entre a bañarme…y mientras lo hacia, la sola ida de pensar en lo que sucedería luego, me asía temblar por completo…

_Además del agua helada…_

Entre mis ropas escogí; una playera verde, mi blue jeans azul oscuro y mis converse negras. Según Ino me visto muy normal, pero me gusta, y para mi es mas que suficiente…

Faltando cinco minutos para la hora acordada ya estaba llegando a la heladería, aunque todas las horas que había dejado atrás me traían nerviosa, en estos momentos habían aumentado por mil…

Mientras caminaba con cuidado entre las mesas, una mirada profunda atravesó mis sentidos, en la ultima mesa del lugar se encontraba Sasuke esperándome…

-H-Hola-salude con una de mis manos al estar frente a el…

-eres puntual rosadita, faltando cinco minutos ya estas aquí-dijo ojeando su reloj para nuevamente mirarme-bueno…¿y como va el proyecto?

-¿Qué?-respondí a su pregunta con otra pregunta, en aquel momento me sentí tan idiota al no prestar atención a lo que me decía…

-olvídalo-dijo cortante antes de levantar su mano y llamar al mesero-¿quieres algo para tomar?...

-n-no muchas gracias-le dije tratando de calmar mis acciones, ¡¡demonios!! ¿Por qué cuando estoy con el se me pierde la voz, parezco primitiva y viajera de la luna por no tomar atención a sus comentarios?

-hn, entonces me traes dos helados-dijo el pelinegro sin prestar atención a mi respuesta-¿tienes de Cereza?-pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos…

-no, joven no hay-respondió el chico mientras anotaba el pedido…

-que lastima, no sabes como deseo comerme uno-dijo sonriendo detrás de sus manos entrelazadas…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me pasare sus fics XD

**¡Matta ne!**

**Atto:**

Hoshino-san n.n


End file.
